Crashing Tides
by TA Maxwell
Summary: Chichiri never expected what the creature had meant the day he was pulled into a demon's lair for a warning. It hadn't meant for him to understand just what the gods would be throwing him into. He must be the single wave against a crashing tide of ruin.
1. Demon's Message

Sweet Suzaku I'm ALIVE!! ^________^ I can finally post again!! Hallelujah!! Missed me all? I missed you all too ^^ Thanks to all of you who've been waiting. 

Okay, foreground time! This is probably going to be a slightly dark fic focusing entirely on Chichiri. There will be an original character in later chapters, but I don't think there'll be a relationship (maybe…) Anyway. This takes place a year after Tenkou was vanquished, at the palace of Konan. Chichiri has also found he can use Hikou's pendant for…well, I'll let ya read that yerself. But I'll say…..well, I'll say nothing and keep you all wondering!

~~~~~~~~~~~

Crashing Tides

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ah, spring in Konan. It couldn't get more beautiful, Chichiri thought. As usual, he was fishing, not intending for a catch of any kind. Indeed, he was oblivious to his pole. His eyes were on the landscape around him. The flowers in the imperial garden were in full bloom, their fragrances reminding him of the perfume Kouran used to wear. Cherry blossoms. The trees had sprouted with new growth and the leaves were already unfolding. Now his memory turned to when he and Hikou would pelt each other with the still rolled up leaves until the elders of the village warned them that without their leaves, the trees would bear no fruit. Not that it mattered much. More always grew back. 

"Ah, Hikou. The troublesome days…" he laughed slightly, touching the pendant around his neck. Ever since the experience with his older friend's demon form, he had worn the headdress as a necklace. "We'd still have been troublemakers had Kouran not come along and drilled her logic of being good into us. I miss her. And you know I miss you too."

_Yes, I know_, his friend's deep voice replied_. Any catches?_

"Nothing no da. Never have, you know."

_I remember. You would never catch a thing, and when you did you tossed it back._

"They weren't big enough."

_You mean not as big as mine._

"Everything was always bigger for you, wasn't it no da?"

_Everything. I think we designated THAT on that warm day in June when we were fifteen?_

"Don't remind me no da. I can't believe Jusei sent Kouran to us after we told him to keep watch!"

_You know he was as bad a pervert as I was._

"Remind me why I was friends with you…"

_Luck, Ri. Just luck. _

Chichiri grinned, removing his hand from the pendant. It was a month ago he'd discovered it. Hikou had sealed part of himself away within it before he had died for the second time. To bring up his friend, all he had to do was touch it and speak. In private of course. The others at the palace would give him strange looks until he explained. And that was something he didn't entirely want to do.

Well, back to the pointless task of fishing.

"Oye! Chichiri!"

The monk sighed as the bandit approached. Tasuki only came looking for him when there was something the bandit desired that Chichiri could get for him.

"Morning, Tasuki-kun no da," Chichiri forced a smile. Without his mask, smiling in situations he didn't necessarily want to smile about wasn't easy. "Do you need something?"

"Nah…" Tasuki looked out over the lake, coming to sit next to his friend. "Just wanted ta see ya again. Wanted ta….y'know…say goodbye."

Chichiri's good eye widened.

"Goodbye?!"

"Yeah." A serene smile spread over the bandit's face. "Decided last night I'd set out for Mount Reikaku. It's been great these past few years, hanging with ya and travelin' and all, but the guys…I miss 'em all too. Kouji, Reiku, hell, even Eiken. But not much. You know what I'm talkin about though."

"Hai no da." Chichiri let the fishing pole drop to the ground in front of him. "I wish I had a place to go back to. People to return to."

Tasuki hesitated.

"Well, you know you could give up the monkhood and come join up with me n my boys."

This made Chichiri laugh.

"I could never be a bandit no da!"

Tasuki smirked.

" 'S what my old man said 'bout me before I ran off, n lookit me now!"

"Hai, no da. But that's just not the life for me."

"Damn right it ain't. Your life's here. At the palace, with Houki n Boushin. Take care of 'em Chichiri. After I'm outta here, you'll be all they have left."

Now the smile came naturally.

"Alright. Take care of yourself, Suzaku seishi Tasuki."

"Same with you, Suzaku seishi Chichiri."

A quick embrace later, Tasuki was waving farewell. 

"Don't get into too much trouble no da…" he whispered, moving to take a seat and resume fishing. "Oh give me a break no da…"

During the farewell ceremony, it seemed Chichiri had caught a fish. His pole was floating a short distance away in the water. 

"Well darn it all no da," Chichiri sighed. He scanned the distance between his ledge and the pole. Perhaps he could reach it if he stretched. Gripping the edge of the land protruding over the water in one hand, he reached forward tentatively. 

"Come on no da…" he hissed, teeth clenched determinedly. His fingers brushed the pole. "Got it!"

But who had what was the question, for the moment his hand graced the fishing pole, he couldn't pull away, and Chichiri was jerked forcefully into the water, one hand attached to the pole.

Panic flooded his mind the moment he was pulled under. He couldn't breathe, nor could he move upward. The water was black-dark, and he could no longer see the pole. Chichiri could have sworn the lake was only a few feet deep. Instinctively, his hand jerked up to Hikou's pendant.

_Houjun, breathe! _

"I'm underwater you idiot!!"

_Well being underwater hasn't ruined your vocalization._

Chichiri blinked as the pole released itself from his hand and his body up-righted itself.

"Good point…WHAT'S GOING ON?!!"

_Well maybe if you keep sinking you'll find out._

"……Someday, Hikou….someday…your sarcasm is going to get you in trouble."

__

It did many years ago. You should remember that.

"Heaven should have rules against sarcasm."

__

I'm not in heaven.

Chichiri paused, although he was still sinking.

"But then-?"

_I'm in your necklace, fool._

"HIKOU!!"

As he shouted his best friend's name jokingly, a shiver ran up his spine and a sensation of something being torn away jerked at his fingers. The knot holding his necklace on came undone, and the pendant slipped through his hand, floating up towards the surface.

**__**

There shall be no magic here, mage of Suzaku, a voice echoed deep within the hollows of his mind.

"What?" Chichiri whispered as his feet touched a cold, sandy bottom. Around him was darkness. There were no plants, no fish, not a thing but sand within the ten feet he could see. 

**_No magic. I will not have blasts shot at me. _**

"Who are you?!" Chichiri demanded. What could be powerful enough to take his magic away from him? A shadow appeared in the water, emerging from the darkness. Just before it came forth, it paused. All Chichiri could make out was two gigantic red eyes, each possibly as big as his own hands.

**_I am a demon. I have been trapped here for so many years…so many…_**

"So what do you want no da? If I can't use magic I can't free you."

**_I am aware. I did not summon you here to free me. Only those I summon can see my lair. I bring a warning for you, mage. A warning of something not even the gods are aware of. Only I. Nothing escapes me._**

"A warning?"

**_Yes. Listen close, mage. I'll say this no more than once._**

~~~~~~~

"Oh yeah, Chichiri! I wanted ta give ya-" Tasuki blinked. 

"Chichiri?"

The monk wasn't there.

"Oh, c'mon man, you were just here a second ago! I can't just turn mah head and you be gone. But then again, you are the one with the teleportation powers, but HELL! Where'd ya need ta tele-" Tasuki's eyes were directed to the water, where a familiar fishing pole had emerged. "port…oh no fuckin way…"

As if to confirm it, Hikou's necklace broke the top of the water next to the pole a moment later.

"Shit…CHICHIRI!!" For the second time in a month, Tasuki forgot his fear of water and that he couldn't swim, and dove in. Underneath the water, his eyes scanned for the bottom. The lake only went down ten feet, but it was a dark ten feet. His eyes glanced around carefully, the water stinging them. Blinking it out for a moment, he dove down further. There. Right under where the necklace had come from, a flutter of a cape. A familiar pattern. Light began to pierce the lake then, illuminating the sandy bottom. Tasuki had a clear sight of Chichiri. The monk's face was slightly blue, his eyes wide open, his body unmoving. Vines of seaweed were holding him down.

__

No…Suzaku don't let me be too late! Tasuki thought as he dove the rest of the way to his friend. Easily wrenching him out of the weeds, the bandit pushed off the ground hard. He was running out of breath, and patience was short with worry. A moment later his head broke the surface, Chichiri's with him.

"Shit, man, what the hell'd you do?!" Tasuki exclaimed as he pulled the limp body to the closest shoreline.

~~~~~~~

"What?!" Chichiri exclaimed. "What are you talking about?!"

**__**

I believe I did say I wouldn't repeat myself.

"I know, I know, but I don't understand!"

**__**

Mage, you know what you must. Everything will become clear in time. For now, it is time for you to return to your world. I shall remain down here. Tell no one about this, mage, or it shall be the worse for you than what I have warned you of. Farewell, mage of Suzaku. The eyes began to vanish back into the darkness.

"Wait!" Chichiri cried. "I-"

Before he could continue, a jolt shot through his body, a tugging. A painful tugging. Then it stopped. And again. 

__

Come back, you idiot! A familiar voice echoed in his mind.

"Tasuki?"

__

Come on, you can't just leave me like this!

Another tug, stronger than all the others. Suddenly, he felt like he was being yanked through the water at a strong speed. He closed his eyes tightly. It was painful. Water was filling his lungs. He couldn't breathe. 

And then, he was on land. Water welled up in his throat. Leaning his head to the side, he willed himself to cough, the water receding from his lungs with each one. 

"Chichiri! You're alright!!"

Chichiri opened his eyes. Tasuki was kneeled beside him, arms crossed defiantly over his chest.

"T-Tasuki?"

"Don't you EVER fuckin do that to me AGAIN! If yer gonna try and fuckin DROWN yerself, don't you ever fuckin do it when I'm fucking around!!" he practically exploded.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that expletive so many times in one breath no da…" Chichiri grinned, breathing heavily. The air felt good, the sun warming the water off of him. 

"Don't go and try to change the fuckin subject! I don't go diving into water ta save just anybody y'know! You n Miaka only! N Kouji. Nobody else, ya fuckin idiot! Just be fuckin glad you're fucking ALIVE because a me!"

He'd been drowning? Chichiri blinked. But he'd been breathing just fine. 

**_Only those I summon can see my lair._**

Of course then. Tasuki couldn't have seen the water demon. Only the shallow lake and him at the bottom.

"Gomen, Tasuki. I fell in when I tried to grab my fishing pole and I couldn't get back out."

"No fucking kidding, with the weeds grabbin ya like that! I thought you were fuckin dead already!" Tasuki's face changed from anger to relaxation. "Next time, be more careful."

Chichiri chuckled.

"And here I was telling you to be careful and I fall in no da. Thank you for saving me. I owe you my life."

"Yer welcome and yes you fuckin do! Oh!" Tasuki dove into his coat pocket. "Wanted ta give ya this." His hand emerged, curled into a fist. Chichiri held out his hand and into it was dropped…a single earring. The match to the one Tasuki was wearing.

"If ya ever wanna visit mah boys n me at the Mountain, show 'em that. It'll getcha in. All th' guys know these earrings. They get passed down through fights. And ain't no one beat me yet!"

Chichiri smiled, closing his hand around the earring.

"Arigatou, Tasuki-kun."

"Yeah, yeah. Just dun get inta any more trouble."

"I can't guarantee that no da. I'm a Suzaku seishi, remember?"

"Yeah…trouble does pretty much follow us."

Finally, the bandit departed, and Chichiri was able to retrieve his pole and pendant from the lake. 

"Hikou, you okay?"

_Of course I am. What about you? What happened?_

Chichiri closed his eyes, then looked out over the lake again.

"I'm not exactly sure no da."

As he looked over the lake, he couldn't see it. All he saw were two giant eyes emerging from blackness.

**_All that you love, mage. All you love will be thrown into jeopardy, and life will be a game of survival. From the next moment you breathe air._**

~~~~~~~~~

So! Any guesses on what that demon could/should be? You're probably already formulating ideas in your head, but I'll divulge nothing! Why? Because it might spoil the next chapter! And we don't want that now do we? 


	2. Royal Tears

Konnechiwa Minna! Hope everyone had a merry christmas and a happy new year! Mine were pretty good. I'd like to offer my apologies for not finishing Fushigi Jingle Bells. My computer room was abducted by relatives and a pet dog. So I couldn't write. So, in case any people happen to read these (some don't. I've seen reviews that ask something or point out something that was explained in these.) I need to know if you'd mind it being posted after the new year or should it wait until next christmas comes around? And finally, this chapter has **_SPOILERS!!_** (for the people who don't read any notes except for the ones that jump out at them) ^___^ Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~

Crashing Tides

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So Sir Tasuki has finally left for his home?" Houki smiled, a disappointed tinge revealing the sadness she felt. Her health had improved greatly since the ordeal with Hotohori a year ago, but she had gained an attachment to the two remaining friends of her late husband. And now those two were one. Boushin stood, three years old now, clinging to his mother's skirt. His vocabulary had grown immensely. Unfortunately, Tasuki had been a bit too influential on the little crown prince. 

"Tasuki-san gone?" Boushin looked up at his tutor with sad eyes.

"Hai no da. He's home with his friends no da," Chichiri smiled, kneeling down to face the small boy.

"Damn."

Chichiri and Houki sighed. THAT was a habit they would have to break and fast.

"Boushin-sama, do not say words like that no da. They're rude for a prince to use."

"Yes, Boushin. Don't say that anymore."

"Hai, Momma. Chichiri-san."

"Boushin-sama!" one of the old advisors of the court called. "It is time for your reading lesson."

Boushin clung tighter to his mother's clothes.

"Boushin, run along. The sooner you finish your lesson, the sooner you can return to me and Sir Chichiri."

"Hai Momma." Reluctantly, the small prince walked over to the advisor, to be led out of the room. However, on the way, he tripped over his robes. The royal seamstress had made them a tad too young for him.

"Shit!" the prince shouted as he hit the floor. Matching sweatdrops formed on the heads of the three adults. The young prince collected himself and finished his walk to the advisor. The doors echoed as they closed. 

Houki sighed, resting her fingers on her forehead.

"If I see that man again before we break him of that habit, I swear I'll have half a mind to slay him with My Emperor's own sword."

Chichiri chuckled.

"It's just Tasuki's way, Houki-sama. He's not normally around kids, but when he's not cursing, I have to think he'd make a good father. If you ever watched him with Chiriko-"

"Doesn't he hold a dislike of women?"

"Besides yourself and Miaka no da. That's why I can only think for now no da."

Houki nodded. 

"Sir Chichiri…how long will you remain with us in the palace?" 

Chichiri smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, Houki-sama. I'll stay here as long as I'm needed no da. And…while I'm here…"

"Hai, Sir Chichiri?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Chichiri sat down softly in the rough chair. The place was unusual to him, but it was where Houki had told him to go. Half of him was still debating whether it was what he wanted or not, but the other side argued it was probably the only way to be sure. Chichiri sighed, opening his hand to reveal the small bead earring Tasuki had left him. It was against the beliefs of the monks for one to get his ear pierced, and the act was frowned upon by all devoted Buddhists, but of course, so was still having hair, and touching women (even to protect them), and odd speech habits…he chuckled. Being a Suzaku seishi, he had pretty much broken the majority of rules and regulations laid down for monks, aside from drinking. Despite everything, though, only one thing could give the higher monks the right to strip him of his title, and he wasn't planning on engaging in that activity anytime soon.

"Sir Chichiri?"

Chichiri was drawn out of his silent reverie by the approach of a timid palace maid.

"Hai no da."

She smiled.

"Come this way please. Everything is ready."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir Chichiri!" Houki gasped when she saw him later that day. A sweatdrop built on his head.

"Does it look that bad no da?" he lightly fingered the jewel hanging from his ear. The lobe was still hurting slightly, but had gone down after a while. 

"N-no…" Houki stuttered. "It's…quite becoming. And so unlike you as well."

Chichiri sweatdropped.

"I couldn't think of any other way to avoid losing it no da…It could fall out of a pocket too easily, and if I kept it at Taikyoku, I'd lose it for sure with the Nyan-Nyans no da…"

The empress looked oddly at Chichiri, then smiled.

"It looks quite nice on you, Sir Chichiri. The jewel matches your hair. It was very generous of Sir Tasuki to leave it for you."

"Aw, he just wants to make sure I'm alive now and then no da. Even if he didn't say it that way, I know that's why he gave it to me. I think he's afraid of ending up as the last remaining seishi. He might, too, if he stays careful. I'm older than him no da. The years will catch up with me quicker."

"Sir Chichiri, you're still youthful yourself," Houki seemed slightly disturbed by this talk. "Please…don't talk about death. There's too much of it…or there was. Before I was brought to the palace years ago, I only worried about the lives of my parents, and a very good friend I would have married had I stayed in my village. Then I fell in love with my Emperor, and he was added to my worries. Sir Chichiri, did you know Nuriko had been my friend?"

Chichiri blinked and shook his head. Nuriko had not once mentioned Houki during their travels together.

"He was…back before we knew he was a man. But he was still my friend. I cried when I heard of his death. And then little Chiriko, so brave and honorable for being so young. Mitsukake, exchanging his life for that of a child. And my emperor…my husband…before he could…see his son…" Houki could no longer finish. She was crying too hard to let words come out, and a guilt was forming on Chichiri's chest.

"Houki-sama, I…please, don't…I…" his words caught in his throat. It had been so long since he last made a woman cry. What had he done then? His face fell, remembering he had run out and killed his best friend. That was different. Going back a year, he remembered a time when he and Hikou had gotten into a fight and refused to say anything to one another. He had said something hateful about his friend in front of Kouran, and she had started crying, yelling at him for being an idiot and letting one little incident ruin their friendship. Then he had held her, apologized to her, and promised he would make up with Hikou. She had been right, then. It was foolish, but perhaps Hikou would be alive today. Or not. He had been the floods only survivor.

"Houki-sama, please, don't cry," he whispered, taking his empress into his arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I miss them all too, but it's something of the past. Tasuki and I are still here, and Taka and Miaka are living fine together in her world."

"Sir Chichiri…please don't leave the palace. I know it's silly, but I feel helpless not knowing where the others are and if they're alive or not. I like knowing you're still here."

Chichiri chuckled mentally. The empress was still young in her heart, even if she had to grow quickly for her son. 

"I promise, Houki-sama, I will never leave until you wish it."

Houki sniffled slightly, wiping her eye of the last of the tears.

"Thank you, Sir Chichiri. I'm…grateful."   
His intent accomplished, Chichiri smiled and let the empress go.

"Boushin should be about done with his lesson, right na no da?"

"Er…yes!" Houki was caught off guard by the time. "He should be heading back here with his teachers. Which brings up another point I wished to speak with you of. Boushin seems intrigued by your magic. I believe…I believe he would like you to teach him, aside from the lessons you're giving him about Konan and its people. The other advisors wouldn't hear of it, I assure you that. They already urge me to stop letting you take him out disguised into the village to watch the people he will be ruling. However, I will not, for I believe these lessons will make him as compassionate towards his people as his father was. I believe his father's compassion was just his majesty. He never went out except in that caravan, and the villagers were always obedient when he was around. And when he met Miaka, I'll never forget his recount of how she-"

"Houki-sama no da…"

Houki had been rambling about his majesty again. It was an act that was becoming less frequent since he had returned to the heavens to be reincarnated, but still, an empress couldn't hold much onto the past when she has a future of an entire country to look towards.

"Forgive me. I only wished to ask if you could teach Boushin your magic. He would be thrilled."

Chichiri hesitated, pondering.

"I can…attempt to remember how Taiitsukun taught me. I don't know if Boushin-sama will be able to use magic, since mine is from seishi ability, but I can most certainly attempt it. He may be disappointed if he can't no da."

"Then proceed. You can begin when you see fit. Just…please remember, he's a child. I don't want him learning your magic of popping around. He could get lost."

Chichiri chuckled. 

"I know, Houki-sama. I'll teach him basic things no da. He's too young for some complex magics. And as I said, he may not be able to."

"So long as we know and as he tries, he will be happy."

"Alright then no da. Tomo-"

Chichiri was interrupted by the large door into the throne room slamming open. In the doorway stood Boushin's teacher. His clothing was torn and some small cuts could be seem through the tears. His left arm was covered in his own blood, a huge gash in the side of it.

"Kasei-sensei!"

"What happened to you no da?!"

"Boushin…" the teacher breathed heavily, his blood tripping onto the floor. "A monster kidnapped Boushin-sama!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Bwaha! CLIFFHANGER!! You all hate me now? Better not, cuz if you do you get no more continuation and you'll never find out what happens to Boushin (cute lil bugger…) Anyway, just in case you were wondering because I know at least ONE person will, there will be no Chichiri/Houki in this fic! Houki is Hotohori's wife and I respect that. Anyone who thought they saw anything when he hugged her, he was –comforting– her. Just wanted to get that out. See you next chapter!


End file.
